revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Revenge began airing in the United States on September 21, 2011. Featuring 22 hour-long episodes, Season 1 aired on Wednesdays at 10 p.m. on the ABC Television Network. Plot Beneath the luxurious lifestyle of the Hamptons lies a dark, dirty secret and a twisted tale of passion, suspense and ultimate redemption. Enter the alluring world of the rich and ruthless with ABC's Revenge: The Complete First Season. Wealth, beauty and power define the residents of New York's most exclusive community, but one woman will stop at nothing to exact revenge from those who ruined her father's life. Witness Emily Thorne's (Emily VanCamp) brilliantly vindictive plot against Victoria Grayson (Madeleine Stowe), the reigning queen of the Hamptons and all who destroyed her family. However, even the best-laid plans can unravel in the wake of an unexpected love triangle between Emily, the son of her greatest nemesis and a forgotten face from the past. Experience all 22 episodes of ABC's sensational new series on this 5-Disc DVD. It's riveting entertainment that holds you in its grasp from the very first thrilling episode to the season's finale climatic moment! Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson (22/22) *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne (22/22) *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross (22/22) *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson (22/22) *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter (22/22) *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson (22/22) *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (21/22) *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson (21/22) *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (21/22) Supporting Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke (15/22) *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (11/22) *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol (11/22) *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Emily Thorne (11/22) (Guest star only in 1x20) *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis (10/22) *Max Martini as Frank Stevens (7/22) *Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda (4/22) *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley (4/22) *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted (4/22) *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks (4/22) *Robbie Amell as Adam Connor (4/22) *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther (4/22) (Co-star in 1x04 & 1x12) *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell (3/22) *James Morrison as White-Haired Man (3/22) *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter (3/22) Guest Cast *Yancey Arias as Senator Tom Kingsley (3/22) *Derek Ray as Lee Moran (3/22) *Merrin Dungey as Barbara Snow (3/22) *Michael Reilly Burke as Agent John McGowen (3/22) *C.C.H. Pounder as Warden Stiles (2/22) *Amy Landecker as Dr. Michelle Banks (2/22) *Matthew Glaves as Bill Harmon (2/22) *William Devane as Edward Grayson (2/22) *James Purefoy as Dominik Wright (2/22) *Tess Harper as Carole Miller (2/22) *Alex Carter as Michael Davis (2/22) *David Monahan as Alexander Barrol (1/22) *Veronica Cartwright as Judge Elizabeth Blackwell (2/22) *Rachel Katherine DiPillo as Jaime Cardaci (2/22) *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood (1/22) *Gena Shaw as Kyla (1/22) *Barbara Williams as District Attorney (1/22) *Tess Lina as News Broadcaster (1/22) *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted (1/22) *Alicia Coppola as Melissa Andetson (1/22) *Gina Gallego as Dr. Augilar (1/22) *Marcus Giamatti as Dr. Ray Clemmons (1/22) See also: Character Appearances Episode List Gallery Pictures Revenge-abc-tv-show.jpg Emily Van Camp Revenge.jpg Madeleine Stowe Revenge.jpg Gabriel Mann Revenge.jpg Henry Czerny Revenge.jpg Ashley Madekwe Revenge.jpg Nick Wechsler Revenge.jpg Josh Bowman Revenge.jpg Connor Paolo Revenge.jpg Christa B Allen Revenge.jpg 124836_d_0043_ful_FULL.jpg Revenge_S1_Promo_Pic.jpg Ems S1 1.jpg Ems S1 2.jpg Ems S1 3.jpg Ems S1 4.jpg Ems S1 5.jpg Vic S1 1.jpg Vic S1 2.jpg Vic S1 3.jpg Vic S1 5.jpg Vic S1 6.jpg Vic S1 7.jpg Char S1 1.jpg Char S1 2.jpg Char S1 3.jpg Char S1 4.jpg Char S1 5.jpg Ash S1 1.jpg Ash S1 2.jpg Ash S1 3.jpg Ash S1 4.jpg Ash S1 5.jpg No S1 1.jpg No S1 2.jpg No S1 3.jpg No S1 4.jpg No S1 5.jpg Jack S1 1.jpg Jack S1 2.jpg Jack S1 3.jpg Jack S1 4.jpg Jack S1 5.jpg Dec S1 1.jpg Dec S1 2.jpg Dec S1 3.jpg Dec S1 4.jpg Dan S1 1.jpg Dan S1 2.jpg Dan S1 3.jpg Dan S1 4.jpg Dan S1 5.jpg Con S1 1.jpg Con S1 2.jpg Con S1 3.jpg Con S1 4.jpg Con S1 5.jpg Revenge S1 Promo Pic.jpg Cast-of-revenge-2.jpg Revenge-abc-logo 595 4.jpg revengeposter.jpg revenge-abc-logo_9.jpg Revenge-2.jpg Videos Perspectives Emily Thorne - Revenge Perspectives Daniel Grayson - Revenge Revenge Perspectives - Victoria Grayson Category:Seasons Category:Season 1